


Wild Beasts

by HiddenTohru



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTohru/pseuds/HiddenTohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quiet evening in camp, Laeti sneaks off for a quick bath, and Alistair goes looking for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February 2010.

It had been a horrible day. Laeti felt like it would take a month to wash off all the blood and gore that splattered her slim frame, and that wouldn't help the growing headache behind her eyes. She sighed as she watched the others set up camp, knowing that it was her turn to cook dinner, but also knowing that at the rate Oghren collected firewood, it would be a good while before she could get started.

She glanced in the direction they'd come from, remembering the stream they'd passed. It wasn't too far away, and if she brought her weapons with her (as they needed a good washing anyway), she'd be quite safe. Without a word to her companions, she set off through the woods, relishing the thought of clean hair and body.

\-------------------------

Alistair raised his head from the tent he'd just finished setting up and glanced around. His fellow Grey Warden was nowhere to be seen. He stood up, concerned, and did a visual sweep of the camp. Everyone was in their usual place, except Oghren, who was staggering under a load of firewood (and why the drunken dwarf had gotten firewood gathering duty he'd never know, it always took him an age to finish), but there was no sign of Laeti. He was about to go ask who'd seen her last when he felt a light touch on his arm. He turned, a relieved smile on his face, but found himself looking not at his lover, but at Zevran.

The assassin watched as the taller man's face fell, and tried to hide a smirk. "Not who you expected, Alistair? I was just coming to tell you that I noticed which direction she was heading, if you'd like to find her."

Alistair breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd appreciate it. I hate it when she goes off on her own like that, I can never help feeling like darkspawn are going to pop up out of nowhere and surround her or something."

The blond elf shook his head. "I have no doubts that she would handle herself admirably, should that happen. But regardless, she went off through those trees, back the way we came earlier."

The ex-Templar nodded and thanked the elf, then hurried off in the direction pointed out to him. Zevran smirked to himself, then casually sauntered over to where Leliana was tuning her lute.

\-------------------------

Laeti shivered as she submerged herself once more in the cool stream. She was a little chilled, certainly, but she had enjoyed scrubbing her skin with a rough stone until it tingled. The blood had taken longer to get out of her hair, as usual, and she still had to rinse her armor and weapons, but for now she was relishing in the feel of cleanliness. She straightened, smoothing her hair back out of her eyes as she emerged from the water, and felt the night air raise bumps on her skin as it swept past.

He was just beginning to wonder if he'd been sent on a wild goose chase when he heard splashing just ahead of him. He continued quietly (as quietly as one can move in plate mail, anyway) and found himself staring at the naked woman bathing in a forest stream. He had never seen her by any light but the flickering glow of candles or firelight, and he noticed the way the moonlight made her skin glow, outlined the faint scar on her shoulder where an arrow had hit her, made the tattoo on her forehead seem darker and more defined, and made the sweet curves of her body seem softer, more beautiful than he'd believed they could be. As he stood gaping, she opened her eyes and saw him.

For a moment surprise played across her features, but it was quickly replaced by a sly grin. Without a word, she reached out a hand and beckoned him to join her. He found himself scattering his armor behind him as he hurried to get it off, almost tripping over his padding as he tried to remove it and walk at the same time. Soon enough he was plunging into the stream, shocked at first by how cold it was, but not caring once he was touching her. Everywhere she touched him, bursts of warmth spread through him, and he found himself aching with lust for her.

She shook her finger at him and moved away, teasing. He realized that he was still splattered with gore, and dipped his head under the water to rinse his hair and face clean. He felt her hands on his back, scooping water over him, using a rough river rock to scrub away the grime, then moving forward to encircle him, her breasts pushing against his back as she kissed his neck, her hands stroking his chest and then downward until he could hardly breathe. She teased him slowly, running her fingertips all along his length before gripping it in both hands.

"What have we here?" Her husky whisper made him feel hot all over, and as soon as she released him, he turned, wet hair dripping in his eyes as he pulled her against him, making her gasp as he kissed her roughly and ran one hand down her back to cup one buttcheek, the other tangling in her short silver hair as their tongues played inside the passionate kiss. When she finally pulled back, gasping for breath, he found himself mesmerized by the rhythmic movement of her breasts as she panted. Taking the moment of his distraction as an opening, she grinned and dashed out of the water, and it took him a moment to snap back into focus and follow her, growling as he caught her, then laughing as they both tumbling on the patch of soft moss next to the stream.

The giggles quickly stopped then, as he gazed down at her with a look of such devotion on his face that it made her blush. She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Alistair?"

He shook his head and kissed her then, sweet and slow, and savored her wetness as he entered her. She moaned and closed her eyes, feeling each motion as he withdrew slowly, only to thrust back in so fast that it made her breath catch in her throat. She dragged one hand across his back, nails biting into his skin, and he let his breath escape in a hiss as he sped up, the wildness of her spurring him onward and onward until there was a bright light behind his eyes and he made one final thrust before the light exploded into a thousand tiny stars. He knew by her cry that she felt it too, and she pulled his head down for a rough kiss, gasping into his mouth as their breath mingled.

After a few moments, Alistair rolled over onto his side and looked at his lover, her body still lit from the moonlight, although there seemed to be a different glow about her now. She smiled at him, and he thought the Maker would forgive his blasphemy for thinking her the most perfect person in existence. She snuggled closer, the night air chill on her skin after the heat started to depart their bodies, and he kissed the top of her head as she tucked it under his chin.

"Alistair?" Her voice was muffled slightly as her face was pressed against his chest. "... I love you."

His heart felt like it would burst in his chest, but he managed to talk around the lump in his throat. "I love you too."

After savoring the embrace for a moment, she gently separated herself from him. "We should probably go back now, before they start to think we were eaten by wolves."

He raised an eyebrow as she prepared to sit up. "Oho? I thought we hadn't gotten to that part of the evening yet." He tackled her, nibbling her neck as she giggled and pushed at him weakly.

"Eeee! I'm being attacked by a wild beast! No, help!" Laeti started gasping for breath as he began tickling her, closing her eyes as she laughed helplessly, but suddenly his hands and indeed his whole body was gone. Puzzled, she opened her eyes.

Alistair was being dangled by one foot by a very large and angry-looking qunari warrior. Laeti jumped up. "Sten! Put him down right this instant!"

"He was attacking you. You called for help." The qunari nevertheless released his hold on the naked ex-Templar, who went crashing to the ground. "Shall I dispatch him for you, kadan?"

Laeti frowned and stomped her foot. "No! We were playing, I wasn't serious! Go back to camp and leave us alone!"

The qunari raised an eyebrow, but only said "... Very well." He turned and walked back to camp, his back as unreadable as his face usually was.

Alistair stood up, feeling bruises in places he didn't realize could bruise. "... Next time we're leaving him behind when we go on a quest to stop the Blight."

Laeti bit her lip, knowing that laughing know would bruise her lover's ego, and shook her head. "Come on, let's just get dressed and go back. I'm sure Wynne has some ointment that will help."

The normally cheerful man grumbled, but moved to recover the pieces of his armor as Laeti dressed to head back to camp.


End file.
